1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of inhibiting phosphodiesterase 7. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to the use of an aconitic acid for inhibiting phosphodiesterase 7.
2. Description of Related Art
Aconitic acid is an organic acid having two isomers, cis-aconitic acid and trans-aconitic acid. Cis-aconitic acid is an intermediate of the citric acid cycle. Trans-aconitic acid is a defense metabolite in plant.
Phosphodiesterases (PDE) are a superfamily of enzymes that break a phosphodiester bond. The superfamily of PDE enzymes is classified into 11 families, PDE1-PDE11. While different PDEs are functionally related, their amino acid sequences can show considerable divergence. Different PDEs also have different substrate specificities. For example, PDE4, 7 and 8 are cAMP-selective hydrolases; PDE 5, 6, and 9 are cGMP-selective hydrolases, and PDE1, 2, 3, 10, and 11 can hydrolyze both cAMP and cGMP. Phosphodiesterase enzymes are often targets for treating various diseases and disorders due to their unique tissue distribution, structural properties, and functional properties.